


Love Poetry

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Category: Very Good Girls (2013)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: You are a bridesmaid at your sister's wedding when you meet the handsome photographer David, who shares similar interest to you.
Relationships: David Avery/Reader, David Avery/You





	Love Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Idea based on request submitted via tumblr.

The fabric of the the peach dress scratched and irritated your skin, you tugged and pulled at it to offer your flesh some relief. You squirmed and wriggled and were chastised by your mother like a six year old who couldn't sit still. You wished that you were six, then you may not have felt as ridiculous in the overly puffy, taffeta monstrosity you'd been made to wear. You didn't believe that anyone other than a six year old's imagination would believe the thing was attractive. Even for bridal fashion it seemed out of style and out of date - but of course you couldn't voice your opinions. It was your sister's day and her choice - so when you tried the thing on for the first time and realised she was serious you put on your best smile. The one you wore today. But your body seemed to be in revolt, a allergic reaction to flamboyant princess dress.

You had managed to avoid fidgeting during the ceremony and were a frickin' saint for not even flinching during the reading you gave but even though the day was early you'd been in the gown for hours and you only had so much tolerance - tolerance that was quickly being eroded by the chafing fabric.

"For Christ sake, stop scratching you look like a dog with fleas!" your mother hissed through gritted teeth.

"A dog wouldn't be tortured like this!"

"Seriously, why do you have to make this about you? It's Chloe's day and you will not ruin it."

"Have I ruined it? Am I ruining it? I've been the model bridesmaid."

"Yeah well make sure it stays that way. Come on we are needed for photos."

God sometimes mothers were the worse, and yours was no exception. She was demanding at the best of times but stressed at a wedding she'd been so heavily invested in, emotionally, financially for over a year, she was a witch. Of course that's not what she showed everyone, she had perfected her smile too. Neither of you used your charm for each other - only the more ugly truth, though still not as ugly as the goddamn dress!

You lined up with Chloe's college friends and new sister in law - all in peach, all with flowers in your hair, each as ridiculous as the next. Though admittedly they seemed to be struggling less. Standing there it took all your power not to fidget but it's all you thought about until you saw him. Peering from behind the lense of the camera was a tall, blond Adonis.

You didn't remember him from earlier, it was a much older gentleman that had taken your photographs then. His assistant maybe. He was formal enough to fit the occasion but clearly not his usual style, his jacket a little ill-fitting, the absence of a tie, his blond hair neatly combed but long enough that it brushed over his ears and neck, fell forward on his forehead. Suddenly the irritating sensation was replaced with warm tingles that swarmed your body and pooled at your cheeks.

"Big smiles everyone." he encouraged, letting his own spread wide across his face. Good teeth and apple cheeks, you swooned.

\---X---

You found a little place to sit outside the venue, it was late and sky dark but warm and a welcomed break from the guest filled room. You looked out at the night's sky, a plethora of stars in front of you. Chloe had picked a lovely place, it was just a shame that so much of it had been spent indoors in the nondescript banquet hall. Actually, the whole day had turned out pretty well - Chole looked radiant and clearly happy and in love and when your mother saw this too she began to relax and enjoy herself, helped along by a couple of glasses of cabernet. She had eventually given up the overbearing act and even found time to plant a loving, sloppy kiss at both yours and Chloe's cheek as she grabbed you both for a mother-daughter hug.

Of course all this had been captured by the attractive photographer. David, that was his name, he was helping out George the official photographer, doing the candid shots in the evening. You'd managed to scramble some information from your sister when you'd fulfilled your duty as bridesmaid and beloved sister holding up her dress as she peed.

"He's from New York. Lived in Paris. Artistic." She said, voice muffled by the the reams of white organza which separated you. "Thought it would give the pictures some edge y'know, cool right?"

"Very cool." Even if you hadn't meant it you were going to agree.

So you sat in your still ugly dress looking out at world reflecting on the day and feeling happy when a quiet cough invaded your musings.

"Can I sit here?"

You looked up and there smiling down at you was no other than the man himself, camera in one hand, drink in the other.

"Sure." You waited for him to settle next to you before you spoke again, "You done for the evening?"

"Pretty much. I don't think your sister would like shots of blurry eyed relatives."

You giggled, "How'd you know Chloe's my sister?"

"Photo list, sorta figured it out. I'm David by the way." He held out his hand, large with long fingers that wrapped yours in warmth as you offered it up along with your name. "Have you had a good day?"

You shrugged, "I guess. Though I would have preferred a different outfit." It elicited a chuckle in return.

"I don't know, it's kinda cute."

You felt heat flood your face but had just enough cool to respond, wrinkling your nose, "Gotta thing for taffeta huh?"

"Maybe or pretty girls that wear it."

You had to look a way, bashful at his compliment. David was just too beautiful and talking in his presence was difficult enough but with him flirting it was impossible.

"I liked your reading by the way, did you choose it?"

You laughed turning back to him, "Actually I did, it was the only input I was allowed."

"Well I liked it, classic, beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you read a lot if poetry?"

"Some, though it's not all not all Barrett Browning. Have you been to the open mic at Corbern's?"

"No, I didn't know they did one. When is it? I went to a few on campus."

"Well it's pretty good, we could go before you go back to school."

"Oh I'm done with school, for the time being anyway. Have the summer and then work." You pulled a face which drew another chuckle.

"What did you study?"

"English Lit. of course."

"Of course.'

\---X---

The night and the guest danced on whilst you spoke to David. Both creating your own little VIP space, enjoying each other's company getting to know more about one another. You talked about school - where you went, what you studied. He talked about his work and his art. You never once forgot how beautiful he was, but you found yourself at ease and comfortable in his presence. Some people just click. Some people are just meant to meet. After sneaking out another round of drink and a couple of slices of cake your conversation turned to travel.

"Have you really been to Paris?" He nodded whilst sipping his beer. "Is it as really as wonderful as people say it is?" Another nod and flash of his beautiful smile.

"Oh I'd love to go."

"You should." His shoulder nudging yours, "I'm saving to go back. Not just to Paris, I wanna see a little more of Europe. So many great artists - Gaudi's Barcelona, the Renaissance masters in Rome..."

"Sounds amazing." Running your finger around the rim of your drink, you mused on all that you wanted to do and how that actually reconciled with the plans you actually had.

Maybe he recognised the sentiment, maybe he didn't, but after a few mouthfuls of cake he smiled his beautiful smile and asked playfully, "Okay, if you could where would you go? Come on, anywhere, no obstacles."

"Hmm I kinda really wanna go to England y'know visit the homes of the great authors."

"See some Shakespeare at the Globe. I get it."

"Yeah or further north to Wordsworth country...wonder lonely as a daffodil." you smiled, "Or maybe the Bronte Parsonage, see the wild moors and search for Cathy and Heathcliff." Any worries about the future lost to drunken giggles and dreams.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll put on the itinerary." Though his tone was still playful something about his expression suggested a hope for more. "You know if want to go you should. The only one stopping you is yourself."

"Oh I don't know, I think there's..." but before you could finish he placed his hand gently under your chin and tilted your head upwards to his.

"I think you know." And he leaned over and placed a soft kiss to your lips.


End file.
